This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In primates and humans, a substantial portion of lung development occurs postnatally, including proliferation and innervation of the developing respiratory tract. We documented that the airways of 6 month-old monkeys exposed to ozone (O3) plus allergen (HDMA) during postnatal development had significantly fewer intraepithelial nerves than animals raised in filtered air (FA). In addition, the nerves had an altered distribution in the epithelium. The objective of this study was to determine whether inhaled corticosteroids could reverse these changes.